


Baby, it's alright...

by HaruTan



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruTan/pseuds/HaruTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylan Mathews lives in a world where men can get pregnant. <br/>At seventeen, he still hasn't had his first boyfriend, so when his long time crush actually acknowledges him, he is ecstatic.<br/>Until he ends up sleeping with him in a moment of pure lust, gets pregnant with a baby daddy that will deny it till the end of his high school life.<br/>What's a boy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What was he thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on AO3, but not the world wide web. I already have this story on Wattpad, and then I decided to post it on here since I actually spend the majority of my life on here lately.

Kaylan hurried down the darkened road towards his home, he was trying his best not to cry but he couldn't seem to stop the tears rolling down his face.   
He knew she was going to be like that, all she ever did since he told her is make him feel like an idiot. what he did was, in fact, stupid but she really didn't have to keep repeating it to him like that; he knew, he realised that it wasn't a good idea before it even happened but he thought that, just maybe, maybe, he actually liked him back. How wrong that was.

As he approached that door he took his keys out his pocket to open that door and tried to gather the little bit of courage he had, because now he had to tell his parents and they were not going to be very happy about this. At all.

He opened the door slowly, looking around the door to see where his parents were. By the sounds of it his Dad was at the office and his Father was in the kitchen cooking dinner.   
"Papa? Dad?" he called as he walked through the door finally. 

"Jellybean!" came the excited cry from his Father, his Papa, his carrier, whose heart he was now going to break, because he knew his father didn't want this for him at all, he wanted him to be able to do what he wanted to have a future and not have to deal with this right now. 

"Jellybean, I thought you were sleeping over at Emily's?" Oh God, his Dad was home too!

"D-Dad! I thought you were working late today?" he stuttered "Nah, I finished early" his Dad smiled

"Baby!" his Father had come out of the kitchen as he was taking his shoes off "have you forgotten what a sleep over is? or am I confusing that with 'staying late'?" his Father laughed.

"U-umm... I wanted to t-tell you s-something a-actually, both of you" he stammered 

"what's wrong Jellybean? did you and Emily have a falling out?" His Dad asked, looking worried, he knew what Em meant to him.

"E-Err not.. not really, u-umm.. I.. You s-see.. " God, he couldn't even get the words out! his eyes were watering and he knew if he didn't tell them now he wasn't going to be able to at all. 

"Honey, lets go sit in the living room and you can tell us what's wrong, alright?" his Father said as he put his arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the living room to sit down.

After they had all sat down, with both his parents sitting opposite him on the cream coloured sofas, he wiped at his tears and started.

"R-Remember a couple months ago at the start of football season? when the art club was helping to make all the signs like every year? well, we had just finished and Michael Jacobs, the quarterback, he came to get them and it was only me left cause everyone else had already gone home, and so I gave him the box with everything in it and we started talking, then he asked me if I was going home and I said yeah, so he asked me to walk with him and of course I said yes because I've had a crush on him since sophomore year and we were finally talking and I was excited.

"He waited for me to get my bag, then he said he had to drop the box off at Coach Dawson's office so I went with him to wait for him, we got to the office so we walked in and he put the box down and then he turned around to look at me and out of nowhere he just, kissed me. I know I should've stopped it right there cause I knew where it was going to lead to and even though I liked him I wasn't ready but he just looked and me then started kissing me again and I couldn't say no, and the next thing I knew, we'd.. you know.. then he got up and started getting dressed so I did too, when he was dressed he lit a cigarette, looked back at me and he said.. he s-said 'this was a one time thing, it was a bet, and if I'd known you were this easy I wouldn't have bothered' and m-my heart just.. Stopped."

By the time he had finished Kaylan was already in tears " I didn't expect that at all, you know" he sobbed "then a couple days later I went into school and everyone was staring at me and whispering, I walked towards my locker quickly thinking everyone was just being weird like usual but I saw him standing with a group of his friends and he just stopped and stared at me then his friends turned around and saw me and they just started laughing at me, then one of them came up to me a-and he s-said loud enough for every one to hear 'I didn't really peg you for the easy type, what do you say to some one-on-one in the locker room with me?' and he just started laughing at me and I couldn't take it and I ran."  
His Father had moved to sit next to him and put his arms around him again "Is that all, Kay?" trust his Papa to know that there was more to the story than just that.   
he looked up at his Dad then "N-No, a few weeks ago I started feeling really sick and I didn't really know what to do, Em suggested that I might be p-p-pregnant b-but I didn't w-wanna believe her so sh-she bought a test and asked me to take it a-and I did a-and i-it was.. p-p-positive!" he cried

The only sound in the room was his sobs


	2. Chapter Two

"Does he know?" 

"I haven't told him yet, but it's not like I haven't tried to tell him though, but every time i walk up to him, he sees me then he walks away in the opposite direction" and it was true, Michael was treating him like some kind of plague, every time he saw him he would walk in the opposite direction or right passed him without a second glance. ouch.

"ok, ok alright, obviously there will not be any talk of getting rid of it right?" his Dad asked, clearly panicking.

"No, dad im not getting rid of it!" he screamed. wow hormones "how could you even ask me that!" ok definitely hormones  
"Maximus!" his father looked shocked

"what? i was just asking a question!" OK his dad was really panicking. "Oh God, my baby's having a baby!" nope excited.

"I think I'm gonna just head up to bed now" Kaylan just wasn't in the mood for this conversation, he really just wanted to go to bed.

At least now he didn't have his chronic morning sickness, cause seriously, how many times can you barf up nothing?

The next morning found Kaylan as it does most pregnant people at five am, throwing up more nothing, since he went to bed without eating anything.

'this is getting really irritating, really fast' that thought went threw his mind at least five or six times a day these days, he didn't know if this was actually healthy and until yesterday he hadn't really had anyone to ask, so mentally noting down 'ask papa if this is normal' he went to get dressed for another day in hell.

After getting dressed in a pair of dark blue skinnies, grey long-sleeved top and his favourite black hoodie on top, he went down to the kitchen to find something that would actually stay down this time, which could be only water like the past two days.

As he approached the kitchen he heard his Papa singing along to the the radio, as he walked in he saw his Papa making a sandwich, which strangely enough, he was putting ginger jam in.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously   
"Huh? oh morning Jellybean, I'm making you a pack lunch. Sit down and I'll bring you some breakfast that you should be able to keep down"  
"alright but whats with the ginger jam?" he asked as he sat down at the island

"well," his papa started as he put some toast with ginger jam in front of him "when I was pregnant with you, the only thing that I could keep down was ginger jam, so i started putting ginger in everything for the whole of my first trimester. It should also help with the nausea"

Kaylan took a bite of his toast as he papa finished talking and went back to doing whatever it was he usual did in the morning. Surprisingly, his stomach didn't immediately reject the toast, in fact it was rather nice and his stomach settled instantly.

why the hell didn't I tell them earlier?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I posted Two chapters today as I haven't posted anything in waaaaaaaay to long. Enjoy!

As Kaylan climbed out of his beautiful sleek black Range, that he had to slave for an entire summer and then beg his parents for the rest of the money for it, he wondered if he would finally get the chance to actually talk to Michael today and tell him the joyous news, not sarcasm. Not that he was saying he didn't want his baby, he did, but preferably with someone who actually wanted the baby and him too.

He walked through the doors and walked up to his locker, as he was finally getting the damned stubborn bastard open he saw Michael walking in his direction, quickly getting his things out and closing his locker door he took and deep breath and walked up to him.

"I need to talked to you," looking around as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them, he added "In private"  
Michael looked down at him in all his 6' glory, with his beautiful hazel eyes and short spiked brown hair, and said in his deep, sexy voice "If you have something to say, say it here, cause if this is you trying to get a part two, it ain't happening"

Feeling unbelievably frustrated at Michaels egotistical ignorance, he replied while trying to keep his temper in check "you wouldn't want everyone to hear this, believe me" and with that he walked away towards the bleachers in the football field, he finally heard Michael following him and so he sped up, he wanted to get this over and done with so he could finally get to class, and hopefully find Emi.

He turned around as they reached the bleachers and stared up at Michael.

"So? what did you wanna say?" Michael asked impatiently 

Looking Michael in the eye, he gathered his courage and "I'm pregnant," he blurted out.

Michael was silent for a second and then all hell was let loose.

"And why the fuck are you telling me that? It ain't mine that's for sure, who the fuck else knows who else you've slept with and because they didn't wanna have anything to do with a whore like you, you wanna come and stick your fucking baby to me? NO FUCKING WAY!" he all but screamed in Kaylan's face.

Obviously Kaylan wasn't going to take any more of his bullshit "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T YOURS? I WAS A VIRGIN BEFORE I SLEPT WITH YOUR ASS AND I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE SINCE, JACKASS!" cause if Michael could scream, Kaylan could scream more.

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT ITS YOURS, AND I WASN'T ASKING YOU FOR ANYTHING ANYWAYS, MY PARENTS JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU, BUT DON'T THINK I WANT MY BABY TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOUR NOTHING BUT A DICK AND A WASTE OF TIME ANYWAY!" and with that he dropped to his knees started sobbing.

Michael just stood there staring at him, after a few seconds Kaylan stood back up, wiped away his tears and just walked away. He knew this was gonna happen, he honestly didn't know why he was crying.

Walking into his first class of the day (Maths), he went straight to his seat at the back, where he usually sat with Emily, he sat down and rested his head on his arms on the table.  
Before the bell rang, his felt someone sit down next to him and pock him in the side.

Lifting his head up he stared up at Emily, "Hey" she said to him, "You don't look so good, have you told your parents yet?" 

"Yeah, and i just finished telling Michael Jackass, and you can guess how that went." he plunked his head back on the table "Ouch"

"Well, at least you told him, and also," she pocked him until he lifted his head to look at her again "and also i wanted to say sorry that i kept going on and on about it, I didn't mean to drive you away yesterday night, i was just worried that you hadn't told your parents and you hadn't seen a doctor yet, which by the way, you have to soon and so I made you an appointment for tomorrow after school"

Looking her in the eye he could tell she really was sorry and the appointment was her way of saying sorry, he missed her.

"Thanks" he said hugging her close, "I've missed you so much!"

"Woah, it's only been one day Kay," she laughed, hugging back just as tight.

"I know but my parents were being weird yesterday and I didn't have anyone to moan to"

She laughed at the freaked out look on his face as he said it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation just slapped me in the face. Here you go.

After his rather eventful day, nothing else half as interesting happened, he went to his classes, got bullied by the Jock Squad, then went to more classes. fairly ordinary.  
Until lunch.

Kaylan and Emily were sat out in the courtyard, Emily was telling him about her dog, Smurfette, trying to eat her porcelain dolls faces off, she had like, 65 different porcelain dolls all on display around her room. 

He really liked Smurfette, even though he was extremely allergic to her. 

Kaylan was munching on his ginger jam and turkey sandwich, which was actually delicious, and nodding and humming when appropriate while Emily ranted about how she was going to chop her dogs bits off; which was weird cause her dog was female, and therefore had no bits to speak of, when he saw someone walking towards them.   
"Hey Em, whos that?"   
"and I said to her 'YOU BETTER SIT YOUR FAT A-' huh?" Emily looked to where he was nodding and her face scrunched up while she squinted to see who it was. He honestly didn't know why she didn't just wear her glasses.

"Oh, him, that's the cousin not-really-cousin, that I told you was staying with us for a while"

"cousin not-really-cousin?" he looked over at him , and his already insane hormones went a little bit (a lot) more crazy.

Emily's 'Cousin-not-really-cousin' was hot.

H.O.T hot. 

"Oh no, get that look out of your eyes Kay, he definetly isn't right for you, or anyone for that matter!" 

"Shut up, Emily, I don't have any look in my eyes!" as soon as he finished that sentence, he felt someone standing over him, looking up he found Mr. I'm-too-hot-to-be-human standing right in front of him.

He had short dirty blonde hair, green-hazel eyes and he was tall. Well, anyone was taller than Kaylan, but he was tall, and he was toned too. 

He was wearing a tight fitted navy blue long sleeved jersey, loose black jeans and had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

The tattoos and piercings weren't bad either. he had a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing and tattoos all over his hands.

"Em, where the fuck were you, you were supposed to wait for me and then show me around. I had to figure out where the school was and then all the classrooms on my own, you skanky bitch!" 

O.M.G his voice. 

Its was completely wonderfully deep.

"It's not my fault you were taking too long to get your lazy fat ass out of bed!" woah, Emily calm down. He could practically smell the rivalry between then. It smelt like an eggy fart and cheesy feet. Or maybe that was the bin they were sitting next to. Gross.

"And who're you, cutie?" 

"Huh? Oh!" Kaylan blushed, Mr. I'm-too-hot-to-be-human was sitting right in front of him staring at him.

"Massimo! Get the fuck out of his face, before I smack yours!" Emily yelled before he could even form a reply.

"I'm Massimo," Mr. I'm-too-hot-to-be-human or Massimo, continued, ignoring Emily completely.

"Errr.. I.. I'm k-Kaylan" Oh God why was he stuttering?

Massimo looked him over once more and then just smiled. Showing all his teeth in a wide, care free kind of smile. Wow.

He sat down beside Kaylan ignoring Emily, who was still ranting about... something and just smiled at Kaylan again.

"Hi, Kaylan"

And then, of course, as Fate hates him, as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, probably very smart, like 'What's your favourite colour', his morning (or all day, as he'd discovered) sickness decided to rear it's disgusting head, and he ended up vomiting all over Massimo's jersey.

Pregnancy. 

Yuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, just don't be too harsh; I bruise easily.


End file.
